


stargazing

by evieisyourqueen



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Crushes, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 13:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19702345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evieisyourqueen/pseuds/evieisyourqueen
Summary: While stargazing one night, Amethyst asks Peridot if she misses Homeworld. (takes place between Raising the Barn and Reunited)





	stargazing

Stargazing together, on top of the hill where the Lighthouse sat, overlooking the Crystal Temple that sat below it, had become a newly nightly ritual for Amethyst and Peridot. Only since Peridot started staying with the crystal gems again, due to Lapis fleeing and taking the barn with her, they started sneaking out together in the middle of the night to stargaze together.

During one of their many conversations while stargazing, Amethyst turned over on her side while lying down, now facing Peridot, and asked, “So.. do you miss it?”

Peridot then copied what Amethyst had just done, proceeding to also turn over on her side, facing the quartz. “Miss what?” Peridot wondered, as Amethyst was being rather vague about it. “Lapis?”

“No, Per, I meant.. Homeworld,” Amethyst clarified, slightly laughing at how cute Peridot could be. “Do you miss Homeworld?”

“No, not really,” Peridot admitted. Occasionally she had thought about Homeworld and her former life there, but it rarely came to her mind, at least not as much as it used to. She had other things on her mind now.

“So… if you ever had the opportunity to ever go back, you wouldn’t?”

“Why would I?” She, in return, asked, half-smiling at the purple quartz that laid right next to her.

“..I dunno,” Amethyst shrugged in response to that. “I guess.. I was just curious. Y’know? I know ya used to get homesick sometimes, and maybe.. I wanted to know if you still felt that way months later.. I guess.”

Peridot, suddenly feeling brave, took Amethyst’s hand and laced her fingers through hers, using her other hand to slightly prop her head up. This managed to get Amethyst to blush, as did everything affectionate Peridot did. “Homeworld is rather... how do I say this… rigid, and..rigorous.. They.., rather use and use gems and resources for colonization than anything else. I was never meant for that style of living,” she rambled on a bit, while staring at the two hands that were holding each other.

“So, tell me this, are you happier here, on Earth?” She asked, scooting a bit closer to the technician.

“So much happier.” It was now Peridot’s turn to blush. “Frankly, I would never go back.”

“I’m happy you’re here, Peri..,” Amethyst admitted, her face getting darker by each and every second, as she lopsidedly smiled at her. “I’m gonna be honest with you here. You make me so happy. And.. I love hanging out with you, I love that we’ve gotten closer too. I wouldn’t trade any of this for anything else.

“I wouldn’t trade any of this for anything else either,” She smiled back at her.


End file.
